Juste de bons amis
by Almayen
Summary: Erwin et Livai sont de très bons amis - et juste des amis. Ils découvrent cependant que leurs jeunes soldats parlent d'eux dans leurs dos - et cela les préoccupe. Mais ce n'est rien comparé au jour où ils découvrent une fanfiction assez... graphique les mettant en scène, et écrite par la 104e brigade. [Ou comment Erwin et Livai n'ont aucune idée que tout le monde les ship ensemble]


**Petit mot de la traductrice :** Hey ! Près pour l'épisode de ce soir ? Personnellement non, absolument pas, j'ai beau être à jour dans le manga je ne le suis pas et ne le serai jamais. Mais d'ici, un peu de Eruri. Si s'en est un... Ce texte est en tout cas une traduction de "Just good friends" de KnowingNoMore.

_**Petit mot de l'auteur (KnowingNoMore)** : Je suis de retour avec un petit Eruri (parce que le monde a toujours besoin d'eux deux). Sauf que ce n'est pas exactement un Eruri. C'est plutôt un "Et si Erwin et Livai étaient deux meilleurs amis qui n'ont absolument aucune idée que tout le monde les ship ensemble ?"_

**Disclaimer** : SNK est à Hajime Isayama, l'histoire de base à KnowingNoMore.

* * *

Tout avait commencé avec des chuchotements et des ricanements alors qu'il passait dans la salle à manger – et cela avant même que la 104e brigade d'entrainement ne s'en mêle. Il avait d'abord cru aux habituels émois des plus jeunes, mais il avait commencé à suscepter quelque chose de plus important lorsqu'il avait constaté qu'à chaque fois qu'il parlait à Erwin, les chuchotements se faisaient plus vifs. La situation ne tarda pas à mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

\- A ton avis, de quoi est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien parler ? avait-il grommelé en fronçant les sourcils.

Erwin et lui se tenaient sur le terrain d'entrainement, discutant d'une nouvelle tactique qu'Erwin venait de développer.

\- Pardon ?

Erwin n'avait même pas prêté attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux – il était trop absorbé dans l'explication de sa nouvelle formation.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Livai ? Je pense que cela pourrait marcher. L'équipe positionnée à l'arrière se chargera des titans, tandis que l'équipe en première ligne aura les mains libres pour protéger les chariots et…

Et aussi simplement que cela, l'esprit de Livai fut détourné des ricanements ennuyeux des soldats, le plan d'Erwin lui paraissant solide. Ils s'engagèrent alors dans une conversation passionnée sur la nouvelle formation, abrités sous un arbre, dans un coin du terrain. Le soleil au-dessus de leurs têtes et une légère brise sur leurs visages – oui, c'était une agréable journée.

.

Une nuit, alors qu'il s'endormait à sa place habituelle sur le canapé du bureau d'Erwin, un soldat fit irruption dans la pièce pour faire un rapport au major. La jeune recrue adressa un étrange regard à Livai avant de sortir précipitamment. Il s'étira et quitta les coussins confortables.

\- Tss… c'était pour quoi, ça ? grommela-t-il.

\- Pardon ? demanda distraitement Erwin qui parcourait les fichiers remis par le soldat. Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Le gamin vient de me regarder comme s'il avait vu des toilettes bouchés par de la merde. C'est quoi son problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Erwin. Peut-être qu'il a trouvé étrange que tu sois dans mon bureau à…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur sa table.

\- 1 heure 45…

\- Il est si tard ? grogna Livai. Je devrai aller me coucher. 'Tain, j'ai dû m'endormir.

\- Oui.

\- Tu aurais dû toi aussi. Je peux voir que tu n'as pas dormi depuis un paquet de temps.

\- Et bien, merci pour ta considération, sourit brièvement Erwin avant de reporter son attention sur ses documents. Bonne nuit Livai.

\- Livai retourna alors vers ses propres quartiers, pensant à s'octroyer le luxe d'un bain chaud. Cette idée le fit presque oublier le regard du jeune soldat.

.

Les choses devinrent pires lorsqu'Eren et ses amis rejoignirent la brigade.

La première pièce du puzzle lui fut fournie un soir, dans la salle à manger. Il était resté travailler dans le bureau d'Erwin avec Hange et d'autres officiers sur l'itinéraire de leur nouvelle expédition. Le dîner avait déjà commencé lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cantine. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les tables sans être remarqué par les soldats (il lui arrivait parfois de passer inaperçu à cause, et bien… de sa taille) et avant qu'il n'atteigne sa place habituelle il entendit des murmures.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Un mec de mon dortoir m'a dit qu'il avait vu le caporal-chef Livai dormir dans le bureau du major une fois.

\- Tu penses qu'il y passe toute la nuit ?

Livai se stoppa en entendant son nom.

\- Chut… taisez-vous idiots, il est juste ici !

Livai leva les yeux au ciel en continuant son chemin sans prêter plus d'attention au petit groupe de recrues. Il était sûr que l'une d'entre elles était le petit garçon blond (quel était son nom déjà ?) de la 104e brigade.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient assis près de la cheminée du bureau d'Erwin et regardaient un plan, Livai ne put retenir un soupir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Malgré qu'il ai posé la question, il était évident qu'Erwin était préoccupé par l'expédition à venir. C'était la seule chose qui occupait son esprit.

\- Est-ce que tu as… entendu des choses à notre sujet dernièrement ? dit Livai avec précaution.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit Erwin en clignant des yeux lentement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Les nouveaux s'intéressaient à ma présence dans ton bureau la dernière fois. C'était quoi, il y a deux mois ? Je ne sais même pas comment ils l'ont appris. Je ne comprends même pas comment c'est devenu une rumeur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela les intéresseraient ? renchérit Erwin. Je veux dire… tu es tout le temps dans mon bureau. Pourquoi cela les fascine-t-ils tellement ?

\- C'est exactement ça. Je ne comprends pas. C'est une sorte de blague ?

\- Peut-être que nous sommes trop vieux, dit Erwin. Il est difficile de comprendre les jeunes de nos jours.

Livai acquiesça et la conversation s'arrêta là.

.

Une semaine après ces faits, lors d'une réunion spécialement organisée pour la formation des jeunes recrues, Livai regardait d'un air sombre les visages juvéniles. D'ordinaire, il ne se montrait pas à ce genre d'événements mais cette expédition était cruciale – elle pourrait en effet permettre d'attraper les espions qui se dissimulaient dans leurs rangs. Selon Erwin, la réaction des soldats à la lecture du plan pourrait leur apprendre beaucoup. Erwin était fort dans ce domaine tandis que Livai ne l'était pas, mais il gardait tout de même un œil sur les jeunes recrues en espérant saisir quelque chose.

Tandis que la plupart des soldats écoutaient avec application la lecture réalisée, certains d'entre eux ne se montraient guère attentifs.

\- Hé Armin, Jean vient juste d'ajouter une nouvelle scène. Tu devrai la lire, c'est hilarant.

Un garçon aux cheveux coupés très courts passa un petit carnet à son voisin blond.

\- Sasha dit que c'est épique. Christa a rougit dès la première phrase..

Le nom du blond revint soudainement à l'esprit de Livai. Armin…

\- Arlert ! cria-t-il.

Armin Arlet se figea, avant de lentement de tourner vers Livai dans une terreur manifeste.

\- Ca… caporal-chef Livai ! dit Armin, la voix vacillante tandis que son camarade laissa échapper un gémissement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens ? demanda Livai.

\- Ri… rien, c'est… mon carnet. Je… je prenais des notes sur la formation.

Les doigts d'Armin serraient le cahier tellement fort qu'ils en devenaient blancs. Livai haussa un sourcil.

\- Donne-moi ça, exigea-t-il.

Armin semblait sur le point de vomir.

\- Mais… monsieur… mon… mon écriture est vraiment mauvaise. C'est ennuyant. Je pense…

Livai tendit la main. Tout en évitant son regard, Armin lui passa le carnet. Ses mains tremblaient.

\- Armin ! Comment oses-tu ! siffla un autre gamin qui se tut cependant devant le regard de Livai.

Ce dernier ouvrit le petit livre. La première page était en effet constituée de notes sur la formation, couplées de schémas parfaitement exécutés. Les pages suivantes listaient elles aussi des informations sur les entrainements et missions, le tout dans une écriture soignée – Erwin serait heureux. Livai continua de tourner les pages.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un dessin retienne son attention.

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce dont il s'agissait. Peut-être parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir une telle chose. Mais après quelques secondes il réalisa : deux hommes, s'embrassant – ou, pour être plus juste, dévorant la bouche et le visage de l'autre. Et nus.

Et non seulement ils étaient nus, mais l'un d'entre eux – que Livai identifia comme Erwin (car qui d'autre pouvait avoir des sourcils aussi bizarres) – poussait l'autre contre un mur. Le dessin était incroyablement détaillé concernant l'anatomie inférieure de l'homme. Et putain, Erwin était bien proportionné – non. Erwin dans ce dessin était bien proportionné.

Il lui fallut dix secondes supplémentaires pour réaliser que l'autre homme, celui qui était plaqué contre le mur, était en réalité lui-même. L'indice révélant son identité était sa taille – les sourcils de Livai se froncèrent avec d'avantage de consternation devant ce fait.

\- Qui a dessiné ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Il n'était même pas énervé – allez savoir pourquoi.

\- Qui a dessiné ce ramassis de conneries et l'a fait passer ? Arlert ? Ou… toi, Springer ?

.

\- C'est plutôt bien dessiné en réalité, dit Erwin non sans une pointe de fascination.

Ils étaient dans le bureau d'Erwin.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? dit Livai avec incrédulité. Ils ont fait tourner ce carnet pendant ta fichue réunion.

\- Je sais, soupira Erwin.

\- Et tu n'as rien remarqué ? demanda Livai. Tu as une meilleure idée de qui pourrait être ce putain d'espion ?

\- Non, répondit Erwin dans un nouveau soupir.

Livai se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

\- Super.

\- Mais regarde ça, reprit Erwin. Il y en a plus… c'est une histoire Livai.

\- Et ?

\- Woua… c'est très cru.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Je vais rentrer.

\- Non attend. Ecoute. _Le caporal-chef Livai avait secrètement regarder le major Erwin pendant un bon moment. La pluie tombait lourdement dans les murs de Sina lors de ce froid matin de novembre…_

\- Comment est-ce que ça peut t'intéresser… tu es flippant.

\- Je suis fatigué et j'ai terminé mon travail de la journée. Lisons ce qu'ils ont écrit. Allez… c'est intéressant. Et c'est mon devoir de comprendre ce à quoi pensent les jeunes.

Livai regarda Erwin.

\- Je suis persuadé que tu veux juste me torturer avec ces conneries.

\- Nous avons été très occupés, dit Erwin avec un petit sourire. Je pense que nous méritons une pause.

\- Putain. Non. Je préfère avoir ma pause dans un bain.

\- Quel dommage. J'allais faire du thé.

Au final, Livai s'était assis dans le canapé pendant qu'Erwin lui servait du thé et des biscuits – Livai n'avait aucune idée d'où il se les étaient procurés. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'Erwin était aussi gros.

\- Je suis une prostituée?

\- Non, tu es un voleur très talentueux recruté par la police militaire. Tu as prétendu être une prostituée pour te rapprocher de moi et pour pouvoir finir ta mission secrète qui était de voler quelque chose appartenant au commandant Shadis. Woua… c'est presque la réalité, dit Erwin en acquiesçant. Ces gamins sont doués.

\- Je ne comprends pas cette putain d'histoire. Et ce n'est pas cohérent. Pourquoi me rapprocher de toi si ma cible était Shadis ?

Livai était occupé à nettoyer une pile de livres posée sur la table près du canapé et n'avait donc pas prêté une grande attention à cette fiction.

\- Tu m'as utilisé comme une distraction pour qu'ils ne fassent pas attention à toi. Et selon leur histoire, j'étais également une distraction car trop beau. _Levi ne pouvait nier le plaisir qu'il ressentait à passer du temps avec le magnifique soldat blond qu'il aurait dû ignorer mais qui ne pouvait quitté ses esprits_. Ah, une erreur de conjugaison. Ces gamins…

\- Quelqu'un t'as déjà dit que tu étais magnifique ?

\- Non, dit Erwin. Tu dis toujours que je suis gros.

\- Tu fais plus de 90 kilos. C'est beaucoup trop.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger pourtant.

\- Les gamins ont écrit ça ?

\- Oui. J'apprends tellement d'eux. Tu devrais toi aussi.

Livai renifla dédaigneusement. Erwin continua de lire.

_\- La nuit dernière était géniale. Lorsque Erwin le toucha pour la première fois, sa queue était brulante_… Oups.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? s'exclama Liva, un putain à la bouche et en brisant presque le plumeau.

Erwin couvrit sa bouche, l'air amusé.

\- Et bien, c'est ce qu'ils ont écrit. C'est… très graphique je dois dire.

Livai lui arracha le carnet des mains.

\- Laisse-moi lire.

_Il n'avait jamais été touché comme ça avant. Erwin était le premier. Il n'avait jamais pensé être possible d'être connecté à un autre humain si intensément. La sensation de leurs deux corps allignés était divine. Mais cela semblait trop, comme s'il allait se brisé sous son toucher. Il ne pouvait que rester prêt d'Erwin. Erwin était gentil d'une manière que Livai n'aurait jamais cru possible. C'était impossible. C'était une sensation complétement nouvelle. Mais il avait en même temp l'impression de connaître cet homme depuis toujours. Peut-être dans une autre vie ? Il regarda les yeux bleus d'Erwin…_

Livai lu en silence pendant trois minutes avant de refermer le carnet.

\- Est-ce que tes yeux sont bleus tout d'abord ?

Erwin se tourna vers lui.

\- Non, ne t'approche pas de moi pour l'instant, dit Livai. Je ne vais certainement pas te regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je te jure qu'ils sont bleus, déclara Erwin. Quoi ?

\- Rien.

Livai ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant mais les yeux d'Erwin étaient en effet vraiment bleus. Il essaya de penser à autre chose.

\- Et puis ils pensaient quoi ? Que je suis vierge ? Je suis suffisamment vieux pour être leur putain de père, dit Livai se sentant ridicule. Ils pensent que j'ai quel âge ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais tu dois bien reconnaître que parfois tu ne paraît pas avoir plus de vingt ans, répondit Erwin en riant. Rappelle toi la dernière que tu t'es fait arrêter à l'entrée du bar.

Livai lui jeta un regard furieux.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Erwin.

\- Peu importe. Et puis, reprit Livai, c'est quoi leur truc avec « papa » ? Pourquoi est-ce que devrai t'appeler « papa » ? Parce que tu es grand ? C'est super flippant d'appeler la personne que tu baises « papa ».

\- Contrairement à toi je fais mature, dit Erwin aimablement.

\- Va te faire foutre, Smith.

\- Wouah… je crois que c'est exactement les mots que tu dis quand tu atteins l'orgasme dans la dernière scène de sexe.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! C'est juste cette merde pornographique que ces gamins ont écrit !

\- D'après toi… je devrai me laisser pousser la barbe ?

\- Mon dieu, non, dit Livai en réfugiant son visage dans ses mains. Ça serait flippant et dégeulasse. Pourquoi ? Ils ont écrit quelque chose à ce sujet ?

\- Apparemment, certains d'entre eux pensent que c'est attrayant.

\- Erm.

\- Pourquoi, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre.

.

Alors que le soleil se couchait lentement, Livai et son équipe retournaient dans le vieux château. Il resta un certain temps dans l'étable pour s'occuper de son cheval, puis était sur le point de se retourner dans sa chambre pour dormir lorsqu'il entendit Petra et Eren parler dans la salle à manger.

\- Tes amis ont été appelés dans le bureau du Major aujourd'hui. Ils vont bien ?

\- Ils ont l'air, dit Eren dont la voix était hésitante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Petra avec curiosité.

\- Armin… enfin pas seulement Armin, je suis sûr que Connie était dans l'histoire. Ce qui signifie que Sasha, Jean et les autres étaient impliqués. Ils ont écrit quelque chose. Je suis sûr que c'est à propos du Major Erwin et du Caporal-chef Livai. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire.

Petra laissa échapper un petit « oh ».

\- J'ai cru pendant un instant que le caporal-chef allait les tuer.

Petra rit à cette phrase.

\- Je suis sûre que le caporal-chef ne l'aurait pas fait.

\- Hein ?

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un présume qu'il y a quelque chose entre le Major et le Caporal-chef. Je suis sûre qu'il est au courant.

Livia se figea – il n'était au courant de rien. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à la manière qu'avaient les autres de voir sa relation avec Erwin.

\- Vraiment ? Je me souviens que vous m'avez dit que Livai avait été recruté par le Major. Mais c'est… vraiment comme ça entre eux ?

_Comme ça de quoi ?_ Livai voulait se montrer et les interroger – mais il devait se comporter en adulte et laisser tomber. Ces rumeurs étaient fausses et sans importances.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Alors pourquoi tout le monde les considère de cette façon ?

\- Personnellement, je… ou plutôt moi, Eld et Gunther, pensons qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux deux. Oruo lui pense que non. Mais il vénère le caporal-chef alors je ne lui en veux pas.

\- Vous… sérieusement ?

\- Je trouve que le caporal-chef garde toujours ses distances. Avec tout le monde. Il nous fait confiance. Incontestablement. Mais… c'est comme s'il essayait de nous protéger de quelque chose en gardant ses distances ainsi. Parfois il suit son instinct et le Major respecte ses descisions, et d'autres fois il suit les ordres du Major sans discuter. Leur coopération et leur duo est à mon avis équilibré. Et je pense que… Le Major Erwin est le seul avec qui il s'ouvre complètement et…

\- Petra. Eren.

Les deux sursautèrent à la voix de Livai qui ouvrait la porte de la salle aussi doucement que possible.

\- C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher, dit-il d'un air sombre en les regardant.

\- O… oui ! Bien sûr ! s'exclama Eren tandis que Petra hochait la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Livai ne bougea pas alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce. Une fois que cela fut fait il gagna sa chambre, toutes ses pensées concentrées vers le bain qu'il allait s'offrir. Un bon bain. Un bon bain qui lui ferait oublier tous ces titans et ces gamins.

.

La bande de gamin fut punie, mais leur sanction ne fut pas trop sévère. Pour Erwin, le problème n'était pas tant le cahier pornographique mais plutôt le manque manifeste de discipline de ces recrues. Livai ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête d'Erwin pour qu'il laisse passer cette violation au règlement aussi facilement.

Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Erwin gardait ce putain de cahier.


End file.
